Ancient Timeline
Special notes: The current callendar is based upon the cycles of the moon, modified to keep the callendar from being completely out of sync with the seasons. Casualties Alexander Year 509, Month 5 14. Massacre at the East Judean Fort 15. Gearan and Lilith leave the fort. They are gone by morning. Venus architects begin repairing and reinforcing the fort. 16. Martian potential leaders begin to duel for leadership. Duels are over within half a day. The new leader is the blacksmith. 17. Jupiter farmers begin setting up in the area surrounding the fort. 18 19 Word reaches Roman territory about the loss of the fortress. 21 Word is sent deeper into Roman territory. 21 Gearan and Lilith arrive in Judea at night. They attempt to find a place to sleep with no luck. Lilith is nearly taken by the local thieves' guild. Gearan extracts a location from him. Venusian architects modify the materials used within the fort's construction. They tear down wooden fortifications and replace them with stone. Moon Phase: First Quarter. 22 Gearan and Lilith walk into the thieves' guild. Under direction from Lilith, Gearan approaches the leader and offers to join. After some discussion, the leader agrees. Calypso arrives at the fortress. She is unaccompanied and asks to speak directly to the commander. She's directed to Zahir. 23 Reinforcements are prepared to be sent to the fort. 3 full cohorts (1800 troops) are sent to retake the fort. This is a conquest force. 24. Word reaches Mercurian spies. Roman forces are delayed. If PCs have not left, they're asked to gather reinforcements. It is highly stressed that the forces held by the villages cannot possibly hold against a conquest force. 25. 26. 27 28. Stone is transmuted into metal - an equivalent to industrial steel. Machinery is installed between the farmlands and the fort. Full Moon. Date: June 24th Session end. 29. Reclaimation forces pass through Judea. Surgery begins on Gearan's arm and vital organs. Beginning of time-skip. Year 509, Month 6 1 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. Last Quarter. Reclaimation forces arrive at the fort. The force commander, a Jupiter strategist, leads the village forces to victory. Total Roman casualties: 90% incoming forces. Total village casualties: 10%. 7. Corpses are cleared out from the field and stripped. Saturn mages, in conjuction with Jupiter farmers, break down the corpses for use as fertilizer. Word begins to spread about the "Castle of the Dead" as eye witnesses report "ghouls" - Saturn mages - gathering the corpses of fallen soldiers. Anyone from this area suffers a -1 penalty to reputation. Happy Birthday Gearan! (15) 8. 9. 10 11 New Moon. 12 Loki goes to Rome once again to sell technology, specifically beginning into steamtech. Basic information is given on power cores and how they can be used to generate heat to work through clockwork. 13 14 15. Rome stops sending expeditionary forces and focuses on infrastructure. 16. 17. 18. First Quarter 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. First functional railway is started, connecting Rome to surrounding major cities. 24. 25. Loki provides information on medicine and weaponry. Roman military changes standard rifles to a magitek version of the Spencer M1860 (3d+2 pi+, 180/2000, 7+1(16) shots, 3 acc, ST 9, -5 bulk, 3 rcl, RoF 1). Medium Infantry and Light Infantry are changed to Skirmishers with Fine quality gear (TS: 4). Roman technology begins to spread from Rome. Overall TL in Rome increases to 5 (Early). Full Moon 26. 27. 28. 29. 30. Antia's surveyor returns. Found resources include iron, copper, tin, coal, and some titanium. Year 509, Month 7 1 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10 Loki returns to find that the Industrial Revolution is beginning to take hold. In order to push the industrialization a bit further, he offers advice on the assembly line and factories. Roman technology begins to skyrocket as a result. 11 12 13 14 15 16. 17. 18. 19. Infantry is upgraded to the Mauser Gew98 rifle. 7d+1 pi, 5, 1,100/4,600, 9.5/0.3, 1, 5(3), 11†, -5, 4. Heavy Infantry is outright removed. All gear is replaced by the Mauser Gew98 rifle. Roman infantry is new poor quality (training and equipment) riflemen. TS 10, F Rec. The next few months are spent upgrading Roman weaponry and allowing tech to expand. Cars are not yet invented. Year 509, Month 10 8 Moon: Last Quarter. 9. Dead Sea Siege begins 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. New Moon 15. Category:Ancient: Arca Fantasia